warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Torid
| elemental damage = 500.0 | crit chance = 15.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | aoe physical damage = | aoe impact damage = | aoe puncture damage = | aoe slash damage = | aoe elemental damage type = | aoe elemental damage = 40/sec | aoe speed = | aoe crit chance = 10.0 | aoe crit damage = 2.0 | conclave = 80 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Torid is an Infested grenade launcher, unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It fires toxic grenades, similar to J3-Golem's attack. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics 这件武器主要造成 伤害. 优势: *非常高的伤害. *榴弹造成瓦斯云产生 伤害. **对 Flesh 有50%的伤害加成并且对 Ferrite Armor有25%的伤害加成 , 使得这件武器在没有其他元素伤害MOD时对抗 Grineer 和 Corpus 都很有效. ** 瓦斯云会造成 DoT 伤害: *** 影响范围 3m . *** 可以黏附在队友和敌人身上. *** 造成每秒40 伤害, 持续10秒. *** 高状态触发率. *** 多个瓦斯云可以堆叠. *** 可以使用Firestorm提高影响范围. * 极低的后坐力. * 不需要蓄力. * 不会造成自我伤害,和 Ogris 及 Penta 不同. * 可以粘附在敌人身上. * Silent , 开火时不会引起敌人的警惕. 劣势: * 弹匣容量较小. * 缓慢的开火速率. * 较长的装填时间. * 缓慢的抛物线弹道,子弹下坠很快. * Heavy Caliber 对于精准度的影响远大于其他同类枪械. * 需要让敌人待在瓦斯云中才能发挥最大的杀伤效果. *毒素伤害在对抗Robotic时减少25%的伤害. *瓦斯云每次造成的伤害并不一致, 尽管有时MOD装配完全对抗弱小单位却只能打出很小的伤害数字. *在所有主武器中备弹第二低. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *和 Ogris 火箭发射器, 以及 Penta 榴弹发射器不同, Torid发射和爆炸对于自身是安全的,可以放心选择发射角度或者走进瓦斯云范围. * 在Defense任务中朝防御端子或冷冻仓上射击通常是一个防御 Infested 的攻击的好办法. 如果你朝正中间射击, 所有攻击冷冻仓的 infested 都会受到瓦斯云的伤害 , 不管他们从哪一侧进攻. (当然要保证你自己没有受到 状态的影响, 否则你会对冷冻仓造成严重伤害.) * 使用 Vortex 吸引远古并朝漩涡中心射击对于消灭远古有着显著的效果, 如果玩家同时叠加多个瓦斯云会造成巨额的伤害. * 善用这件武器进行团队协作 , 在一个队友(最好是坚实生存能力强的战甲)身上叠加多个瓦斯云 , 当队友突入敌人中间时, 他附近的敌人都会受到瓦斯云的伤害 , 使得这件武器用来保护队友非常好用, 对抗Infested除外. 另外, Torid的弹头直接击中敌人会造成冲击伤害并且会给这个敌人造成尽可能大的瓦斯云伤害, 因为弹头会粘附在他们身上, 使得他们无法摆脱毒云的伤害范围 . 用来压制精英敌人和BOSS的护盾非常有用. * Torid的弹头同样可以粘附在尸体并留在上面, 甚至在尸体消失以后, 在半空中特定位置释放瓦斯云造成更好的扩散和对敌人的杀伤效果. * 对抗Infested时使用 Decoy 把诱饵放置在敌人碰不到的地方是个好方法, 只需简单的把瓦斯云叠加在诱饵附近的开放地带即可. 记住如果诱饵的Lato不开火 , 通常就说明诱饵放置的地方不会吸引到敌人的注意. 在Survival任务中, 把诱饵放置在生命维持装置的上方,也是一个聚拢小型Infested敌人优秀方案,尽管远古可以把诱饵从装置上面打下来. * 确保使用元素MOD复合自带的 伤害, 以便在对抗 Infested 和 Grineer 发挥出最大的伤害潜力. **使用Stormbringer 或 High Voltage 复合为 有利于对抗Grineer ,腐蚀伤害对Ferrite Armor 可以造成75%的伤害加成. **使用Hellfire, Wildfire 或 Thermite Rounds 复合为 对抗小型Infested敌人很有帮助,可以造成75%的伤害加成. ***对抗远古时, 仍然是最有效的, 会造成 75% 的伤害加成, 并且腐蚀的触发特效可以削减远古的高护甲. **不过对抗 Corpus 时, 伤害无视护盾, 使得武器本身的元素伤害就有很好的效果. *Torid自身的 伤害在复合元素中属于最后处理, 举例来说, 添加两个不同的元素会产生一个复合元素 + 元素. Various combined elements can thus be used without removing the base damage, up until a third element is added. *利用Torid堆砌状态触发率和 元素特效可以让全部进入瓦斯云的敌人不断陷入 knockdown 状态. *因为Update 14.5.2的改动, Torid现在可以安装Firestorm , 来提升瓦斯云的影响范围, 允许覆盖更大的地方, 因此可以攻击更多的敌人. Notes * Torid以略带弧形的缓慢弹道发射毒素榴弹. 这些榴弹的爆炸会释放出出半径约3米的瓦斯毒云 . * 榴弹的冲击具有100基础伤害, 受到敌人护甲的影响. 膛线可以提升榴弹的伤害. 有趣的是, 它可以对 Crewmen 的头造成伤害. * 瓦斯云可以造成每秒40 基础伤害, 这一伤害可以被任意元素或者基础伤害MOD影响. DoT 持续10秒. 在道场决斗可能会受到护甲的减伤影响. (尚未确认) * Torid只能使用步枪的MOD, 不过使用狙击枪弹药. * DoT伤害可以" 爆头" 敌人, 在击中弱点时可以令伤害倍增. * 瓦斯云可以伤害被Vauban的漩涡技能吸引的敌人. * 在PVP中使用纯毒素伤害的Torid的弹头冲击和瓦斯云可以绕过护盾直接对敌人的生命值造成伤害, 但是不会绕过Rhino的钢铁皮肤技能. * 在高等级infested防御任务中对于成群的敌人有着极为显著的效果 (通常在保护的端子/冷冻仓旁使用技能将它们聚集起来, 并使用毒榴弹的群体伤害效果挫败他们进攻的欲望). * Torid的弹头和Vauban的技能类似, 都可以粘附在任何平面上, 包括敌人和友方目标. * 由于枪管的长度, 贴紧门口并发射Torid可以让榴弹弹头穿过被上锁的门. * The attached projectiles of the Torid have a tendency to sway on the limbs of its victims, which can hit other enemies unexpectedly. * 瓦斯云可以破坏储存容器. * 弹头可以粘附在Snow Globe上, 包括敌人的Arctic Eximus所释放的, 瓦斯云可以穿过Snow Globe的保护, 伤害和击杀窝藏在罩子里面的敌人. * Mirage的 Hall of Mirrors 技能可以极大的增益Torid的AoE伤害, 一次可以发射复数弹头并制造出成片的瓦斯云. * 敌人在刚刚进入瓦斯云的时候不会受到伤害, 并且在其中待上很短的一小段时间才会开始受到伤害. 因此, 像是 Infested 的一些速度很快敌人有机会不受伤害的穿过瓦斯云. * 奇怪的是, 尽管可以反弹Torid的弹头, 堕落虚能船员以及虚能船员的能量场无法抵抗瓦斯云的伤害, 在能量场附近发射弹头制造瓦斯云可以直接伤害其中的敌人. Trivia * 这件武器产生的瓦斯云最初会使所有玩家的帧数急剧下降. Update 8.3 简化了其效果, 使他们对电脑产生的负担得到降低. * Torid发射的弹头与J3-Golem和Lephantis发射的毒气云弹头使用相同的模型. * Update 10之后, Torid消灭的敌人有时候会出现模型不消失的错误. 如果足够多的敌人都这样被渲染出来, 帧数会受到严重的影响. * 在Update 12.6之前, Torid的外观使用与Ogris相同的模型, 不过枪身是绿色的. ** 和之前在生物实验室中研发的纯生物化（像是Synapse）或是机械式（像是Acrid）的Infested系列枪械不同, Torid拥有明显的Grineer风格的机械部件, 同时旁边是被感染的血肉部分, 它是第一个生物实验室的多势力科技混合武器 . * The projectiles fired by the Torid are pulsing masses of Infested tissue with tubes that pump out the noxious gas. * Torid底部的小容器上写着以Grineer文字拼写的“KILL（杀）”. * 武器的名字来源于"Torrid", 在英语中意为“非常燥热”或“充满困难” . Bugs *偶尔MOD中装备有Cryo Rounds的Torid用毒气云消灭一个敌人时 ,敌人会被冻结并破碎解体, 这本是个普通的问题, 但是解体的敌人被异常地强制保留了不存在身体模型, 在游戏中实际处理某些地图部分就会产生严重的硬件读取负担 . **The picture shows the example on a Grineer Galleon tileset. ***This stretching bug is actually very common on certain places on the map, and happen regardless how the enemy dies. **A map from the Corpus was also tested to have the same effect. *Shooting on Nova's Antimatter Drop can cause odd behavior of the projectiles. They will still add the damage of the projectile to the drop, but the projectile itself will bounce off and either fly around often exploding randomly in the air, or produce a cloud that moves around unexpectedly. *Despite using Sniper Ammo, the Torid can still equip Rifle Ammo Mutation instead of the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod. *As of Update 15.5, sometimes enemies that are hit directly with the projectile are not damaged by proceeding gas clouds at all. de:Torid Category:主武器